


The Three B's (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Wake-Up Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl se réveille avec une surprise.(Surtout Daaron mais avec un peu de Daaric à la fin.)
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon, Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Eric Raleigh
Series: Needed/Wanted (trad fr) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755028
Kudos: 3





	The Three B's (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Three B's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028752) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Les yeux de Daryl s’ouvrirent doucement alors qu’il se réveillait d’un rêve torride, son corps chaud et dur aux bons endroits. La sensation résiduelle de la bouche d’Aaron autour de sa verge s’infiltra dans son esprit maintenant conscient alors qu’elle le suivait hors de son état endormi.

Les rideaux étaient déjà ouverts, laissant la lumière du matin passer, des rayons de soleil dansant avec les ombres que les feuilles de l’arbre dehors projetaient sur le mur. Il étira ses bars au-dessus de sa tête et arqua son dos, fixant le plafond en se demandant s’il devait se lever ou juste attendre qu’Eric l’appelle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Sauf qu’il devait toujours être en train de rêver puisqu’il sentit soudainement cette familière chaleur humide glisser à nouveau sur le gland de sa verge. Il baissa la tête pour trouver les yeux bleus pâles d’Aaron brillant malicieusement, les coins de sa bouche légèrement relevé alors qu’il passa sa langue sur l’ouverture. Il suça doucement avant de le libérer ce qui fit courir un frisson des orteils de Daryl jusqu’à la pointe de ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"Bonjour," dit paresseusement Aaron, ses doigts effleurant délicatement l’endroit de sa verge où le gland rencontrait le manche. "J’pensais que tu allais manquer tout le fun, belle au bois dormant." Il lui fit un clin d’œil lubrique.

"Ouais, j’suis debout maintenant," dit lentement Daryl, ses mains bougeant pour courir dans les cheveux ébouriffés d’Aaron, son pouce passant le long de sa mâchoire jusqu’à ses lèvres souples. Mon Dieu, qu’il aimait ses lèvres ! Elles étaient pleines, maintenant brillantes de bave, mais elles seront tellement pulpeuses et parfaites quand ils auront fini.

"T’es debout depuis un moment," rigola doucement Aaron en s’appuyant contre sa main. Il captura la pulpe du pouce de Daryl entre ses dents et le mordilla avant d’embrasser les marques laissées dans la chair.

"Et tu t’es dit que t’allais juste te servir ?" demanda Daryl en levant un sourcil.

"Je pensais nous servir tous les deux," répondit-il, sa voix rauque comme du papier ponce, la main qui était à la base de la verge de Daryl bougeant doucement vers le haut avant de redescendre encore plus lentement.

"Mhmm," gémit le chasseur, bougeant ses hanches vers le haut en une invitation pour le plus jeune à continuer.

Aaron reçu le message et abaissa à nouveau ses lèvres sur son érection qui attendait, ce feu ravageur enveloppant une nouvelle fois sa verge si gracieusement alors que son amoureux le regardait à travers ses cils. C’était un jeu du chat et de la souris au début, Aaron aimait jouer quand ce n’était que tous les deux, il le prenait profondément et cela mixé avec une succion à peine présente. C’était comme titiller la bête, le faire durer pour voir combien de temps ça prendrait au serpent pour jaillir et le capturer.

Et merde, il était doué pour ça. Il pensait qu’Eric serait le plus taquin, mais il avait tellement tellement tord.

Ca ne fut pas long avant qu’il ne soit complètement excité et qu’il ait besoin de plus de cette bouche sur lui, et Aaron le savait aussi. C’était comme un sixième sens et il se retira en protestant quand Daryl serra son accroche sur ses boucles.

Daryl savait que c’était la partie où d’autres hommes supplieraient, mais les Dixon ne faisaient pas cela. A la place, il garda ses lèvres fermées et apprécia l’obscènement érotique spectacle, se concentrant sur la langue souple qui faisait des tours acrobatiques sur la scène qu’était sa verge palpitante, tournant autour du gland, se contorsionnant autour du mât, et jonglant les boules en dessous.

Il aurait pu jouir simplement en regardant cela, mais il voulait plus. "Suce-moi !" commanda-t-il car les Dixon ne suppliaient pas, mais si cela sortit un peu désespéramment, personne ne le saurait jamais. Aaron ricana joyeusement avant de lécher tout du long. Quand il arriva à la pointe, il l’avala jusqu’à la garde, Daryl sifflant de plaisir quand il toucha le fond de sa gorge.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Mr. Hyde de jouer alors qu’Aaron dévorait sa bite encore et encore, de zéro à cent en un battement. Daryl était frappé d’admiration à chaque fois qu’il se voyait disparaître entre ces douces lèvres roses, cette langue continuant son assaut sur sa détermination à ne pas jouir comme lorsqu’il avait quatorze ans, parce qu’un homme devait avoir un peu de dignité.

La main d’Aaron fit son chemin sur sa poitrine, stoppant brièvement pour masser ses pecs et pincer un de ses tétons avant que ses doigts ne fassent leur chemin dans la bouche du chasseur. Daryl était presque sûr que chaque cellule de son corps vibrait d’anticipation quand ce doigt, maintenant enduit de sa propre salive, descendit le long de son corps pour tracer des cercles autour de son entrée.

Il remarqua à peine quand Aaron poussa à l’intérieur car l’homme avait caché le mouvement en intensifiant juste quand il fallait la succion sur son membre, de telle façon que ses yeux s’enfoncèrent presque dans son crâne. Mais c’était juste ses yeux qui se fermèrent quand il s’arqua loin du lit, son corps se pliant et succombant à l’ectasie.

"Mon Dieu, Aar, c’est si bon !" loua Daryl, une de ses mains quittant enfin les cheveux d’Aaron pour s’accrocher à la tête de lit.

Aaron gémit mais il ne ralentit pas son rythme, Daryl l’imitant avec le sien suivit par une série de blasphèmes colorés quand le plus jeune trouva ce point glorieux profondément en lui et commença à l’assiéger alors que ses lèvres glissaient le long de sa verge comme s’il était né pour sucer des bites. Et Daryl n’était pas prêt de disputer cela car ces lèvres étaient comme de la pluie lors d’une sécheresse. Toujours les bienvenues!

Ce ne fut pas long avant que ce ne soit trop, la vue, le son, la sensation d’Aaron tout autour de lui, même l’odeur de sexe et de musc remplissant ses poumons à chaque inspiration. L’homme était une impossibilité, partout à la fois. Il ferma ses yeux à nouveau pour tenter de retenir son orgasme imminent aussi longtemps que possible mais… _merde ! Est-ce que l’autre homme avait fait pousser une nouvelle paire de mains ?_

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent juste à temps pour voir Eric commencer à embrasser le long de sa mâchoire vers son cou. La main que Daryl avait sur la tête de lit vint s’emmêler dans ses cheveux pour tenir l’homme contre lui. Maintenant, il les tenait tous les deux. C’était magnifique de se réveiller pour cela !

Puis, il y eu des succions sur la courbe de son cou qui d’une façon ou d’une autre correspondaient au travail divin qu’Aaron faisait en bas comme si les deux partageaient un seul et même esprit. Ou peut-être qu’ils savaient juste exactement ce dont il avait besoin, ce qui était beaucoup plus probable.

Mais ce fut son téton pincé entre deux doigts qui fut sa perte. A qui ils étaient, il n’était pas sûr, mais ce n’avait pas d’importance parce que c’était fini. Il jouit en criant, s’enfonçant dans la bouche délicieusement douce d’Aaron alors que l’homme avala avidement tout le sperme qu’il donnait, les joints de Daryl étaient blancs dans leurs cheveux alors que son corps tremblait sous eux.

Eric continua de presser de petits baisers dans son cou alors qu’il reprenait sa respiration tandis qu’Aaron glissa vers le haut du lit pour se pelotonner contre lui. Aaron tourna le menton du chasseur vers lui et se pencha pour un torride baiser qui n’était que langues et ces putains de lèvres brillantes que Daryl ne pu s’empêcher d’attraper entre ses dents quand l’homme s’éloigna.

Ses amants se penchèrent au-dessus de lui quand Eric attrapa Aaron pour l’attirer pour un baiser. Et c’était tellement sexy parce que Daryl savait qu’il pouvait sentir son sperme sur la langue de l’autre homme, ce qui, connaissant Eric, était probablement le point. Daryl fit courir ses mains le long de leur dos jusqu’à leurs cheveux, appréciant le frissonnement que le mouvement tira d’eux.

Ils se tournèrent pour le regarder avec un sourire satisfait quand ils se séparèrent, et il ne put s’empêcher de les attirer pour un autre round de baisers passionnés avant que son estomac ne gronde, ruinant l’ambiance.

"On a faim dit donc," taquina Eric alors qu’il se démêla et sortit du lit.

"Ça c’est sûr," sourit Daryl. Aaron traçait des formes sur sa poitrine sans y penser alors qu’ils regardaient Eric aller jusqu’à la commode.

"Heureusement que je suis venu préparé alors," répondit-il, amenant un plateau avec ce qui devait être le petit-déjeuner. Il était rempli de nourriture : des toasts avec de la confiture, des pommes fraîches en tranches, une boisson à l’orange que tout le monde prétendait être du jus d’orange, et quelques bouts de porc d’un cochon sauvage que Daryl avait attrapé qu’ils prétendaient être du bacon.

"Une pipe _et_ le petit-déj au lit ? Je sais pas quel mois on est, encore moins le jour, mais je suis quasi sûr que c’est pas mon anniv’," dit le chasseur.

"Je crois qu’on est jeudi," taquina Aaron, en prenant un morceau de toast du plateau.

"On était pas sûr que tu veuilles faire un gros truc, mais c’est notre anniversaire," expliqua Eric, se penchant pour embrasser Daryl sur le nez, ce qui était rapidement devenu sa façon préférée de lui montrer son affection.

"Combien de temps vous avez été ensemble ?" demanda Daryl, essayant de ne pas se renfermer. Il attrapa un bout de porc et le bourra dans sa bouche pour se distraire. Évidement, il savait qu’ils avaient eu une longue histoire avant qu’il n’arrive, mais il essayait de ne pas trop y penser parce que c’était en général à ce moment-là que les doutes revenaient.

"J’ai dit _notre_ anniversaire, chou. Et ça fait un mois," dit Eric avec un grand sourire.

"Hmmm," fredonna Daryl contemplativement. "Jamais eu un avant," admit-il, "un qui valait la peine."

"Tu nous as jamais eu, mais maintenant c’est le cas et on a des plans pour toute la journée," dit Aaron.

Daryl le regarda suspicieusement, "Quel genre de plan ?"

"Et bien, on avait pensé rester au lit faire un peu de sport… de chambre" gloussa-t-il en frottant sa barbe sur l’épaule de Daryl.

"Mixé avec des moments où on te fait doucement l’amour… et peut-être une sieste," ajouta Eric.

"Ça m’a pas l’air trop mal," dit Daryl, feignant l’indifférence.

"Et bien, mange alors, parce que j’ai l’impression que l’on va brûler quelques calories." Eric lui fit un clin d’œil par dessus son verre de ‘jus’.

Daryl roula des yeux. Il pourrait s’habituer aux anniversaires s’ils commençaient tous comme ça, avec trois p : une pipe, le petit-déj au lit, et ses petits-amis. Yep, il comprit cela aujourd’hui, il était l’homme le plus chanceux encore en vie.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
